The invention concerns a slide ring seal with at least one holder for at least one of the sealing elements that are formed by a sealing ring and a counter ring and that rest seal-tightly against one another under axial force action.
Slide ring seals have the problem that under certain conditions of use they generate noise. Currently, there are no effective measures in order to dampen the slide ring seal satisfactorily and to prevent noise.